


Slipping through My fingers like Water

by Living_Fast



Category: It falls some where, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), just take you pick., marvel movies
Genre: ALSO WHAT NEW MARVEL MOVIE?!?, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Sad then soft, WHAT is this INFINITY WAR you speak of?, angst then fluff, never heard of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: She walks a tightrope that she falls off constantly.She walks a tightrope.When the other sleep she keeps walking.She’s slipping in between.She wantsShe needsAnd a hand grabs hers, a blinding smile greats her. He leads her a cross her tightrope.And okay.She breaths.This might make it alright.





	Slipping through My fingers like Water

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure what this is.....

Steph stared at a wall, fingers curling around the corner of the blanket. Mind turning, searching for a reason to climb out of bed. 

She can hear and feel the thump of her heart in her skull. She blinks, moves a bit, stays. Washing against her shore of something, she thinks. The beach soft white and hot, the water wild and unforgiving. Then she’s swept away, and it becomes something losing, and fighting. It grips and tugs, she’s distantly aware of the tears. 

She’s fine. 

She wants to be fine. 

She needs to be fine. 

But a thump in her mind, and a crash in the somewhere. Drags her under. Drowning in water, that she oh so hates. 

Like the cold. 

It tugs at her lungs, makes her feel useless. Makes her want to count the stars tell she’s screaming. 

Makes her want to curl into nothing and never move. 

She curls her knees to her chest, blinks. 

Falls 

falls 

falls

She crashes pulls herself up, rolling her shoulders blinks away the pain tries

again 

again 

again 

again

She’s dragged back, a warm voice a rough hand. “Steph.” Tony. She blinks, the wall focusing. She turns slightly, and her mind whirls to life.

Names, smiles, plans, reasons, this reason. She meets his brown eyes, breathes in and out. He lays down next to her, “Bad day.” It’s not a question nor a statement, a tweak in the tightrope. A piece forgotten, a part not needed. Only for a little, she could smile, could blink away problems. Because it would be okay.

Yes it hurts.

But it’ll be alright.

A bumb in the rode. 

A minor misconception.

A wrong turn.

She gives him a small smile, it didn’t reach her stormy blue eyes. He still smiles back at her, it’s wobbly at best but still better then hers.

He runs his finger in her short hair.

She cut it last night with a pair of scissors, it’s choppy and uneven. But he understands, she hates his. Being someone else for everyone else. 

He presses a kiss to her temple. 

“Shitty Romcom?” He asks, she nods slightly. JARVIS is two steps a head of the two, starting up one. Notifying the rest of Team of the arrangement for the Last hours of the morning. 

Steph, curls into her Boyfriends embrace. Tucking her tear stained face under his chin, turning to the TV. 

Halfway through the movie, something in her pulled and tugged. She turned shifting in Tony’s arms, she didn’t understand or want.

She stilled.

Huffed,

Moved,

Shifted,

Blinked,

suddenly a sting filled her eyes,

tears filled them,

she gulpped in air,

then let out a sob.

Tony sat up, pulling her with him. Brushing tears from her cheeks, ignoring the ones that wanted to spill over his own. 

“I-i can’t, I can’t. No More. I hate this all.” She tumbled and tripped over words gasping sobs escaping sobs and short cut off words spilled over her lip. 

“Wanna go home, can’t do this anymore. I-i...” Tony shhh’ed her gently holding her small musclar frame to his chest. Letting her cry, “Your going to be alright, I promise.” He whispered in her hair. 

She wanted to believe him. 

Needed to believe him. 

“Just fine, we are going to get you help Baby. It’ll all be just fine. No ones going to let anything be ripped out from under you. Not again.” She gasped, and hiccuped. They two sat in a uncomfortable position tell Steph could control her breathing.

Tony laid down, running his fingers through her hair. Brushing them across her ears, whispering about a new suit. He wanted her to draw it for him, because he loved her sketches they  looked so much better then what he could put together on a program. 

She hiccuped out a small giggle, at the prank plan on Clint. 

Yes, this would get better. 

She didn’t know when or how. 

But it would. 

Because she was going to try. 

And that was going to be enough. 

 


End file.
